Queen Adelaide, Ruler of EAS
by ChescaLynn
Summary: Giving out free Wishing coins? Not the smartest choice. And now that Adelaide has wished several problematic wishes, Chase, Rory and the rest of the charecters have a problem on their hands. A huge one. Set after the third book
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary:**

Ever sense that…Rory girl came to EAS, my whole life was turned upside-down. Chase even stopped liking me, can you believe it? I don't get how; she doesn't even have a bit of royal blood in her!

Now, after this last pied piper trip, I saw them…HUGGING! I did get something from him though, a wishing coin. I can't believe it! Now I can wish for my greatest wish.

To take over EAS, and keep everyone there, so I will never, ever, ever again have to worry about someone messing up my plans! How can I do this? I found a spell in Lena's workshop.

A duplicating spell

Isn't it AMAZING! I already have seventeen coins, and have wished for a maid, who does my chores, my homework, and reads me stories, all while being invisible, so no one knows! Not even dad, who still can't figure out why he got a promotion AND a pay raise all in the same week!

Now I can finally wish my wishes

And make that Landon girl pay for stealing my Chase.

My Chase

 **Rory's POV**

As soon as she walked thru the door, Chase bolted. Adelaide has that effect sometimes, and the fact she locked her sights on him, made me want to shout, "Run Chase, it's the Holy Terror!"

I really should have said that. But all of a sudden, Adelaide ran up onto the podium that the Director had just set up. The Director yelled, "Adelaide, get down from there!" But Adelaide just grabbed the mike, and began the most ridiculous speech I'd ever heard.

"Excuse me, fellow EAS class mates, idiots, hot boys and dumb blonds and brunettes. I have a special announcement to make." Ben leaned over to me, "If she has her tale, I will throw up."

Adelaide continued "As you all know, when our heroic Triumvirate came back from the pied piper, they brought us gifts." Lena narrowed her eyes, "She said heroic, and Triumvirate in the exact same sentence, something's wrong."

Adelaide pulled out from her pocket, a wishing coin. Everyone gasped, "I'm sorry boys and girls, and very sorry, Mildred, former director of EAS. Wishing coin…"

All of EAS's characters and grownups surged forward, but too late, "I wish for me to be ruler of EAS, until the day Aurora Landon gives me her place in everyone's life, and magic."

We all had the strangest feeling. The director disappeared, the doors all vanished.

We were in big trouble.

 **Chase's POV**

I think I heard a 'whoosh.'

I turn around from getting Rory's birthday present, and heard a rushing noise. After the hiss, were the screams and cries of kids. Not a good sign.

How come whenever I try to give this stupid thing to Rory, something interrupts me? The first time, it was Lena's lab turning purple, then, it was Daisy screaming about a mouse…and now…

I was halfway out the door, when I saw it. The door trek system was gone, and Adelaide was wearing a crown. Not a good sign at all.

When she saw me, she smiled her creepy, I just got what I wanted smile, I would have run away again, but Rory came running over to me, "Chase, she really did it this time!" I nodded, "I can see that…what did she do?"

After Rory told me, I sat down hard.

"She WHAT?"

 **Rory's POV**

Ok, so when I told Chase what happened, I expected him to laugh, or to assure me it would be ok, tell me we could reverse it with a dragons tooth, or a leaf, or…

I didn't expect him to run over to Adelaide, and shake her hard. I ran after him, catching up to hear him finish, "...you really did it this time, you understand me, reverse it, reverse it right now, or I swear I won't care that you're a girl…" I grabbed his shoulder, "Chase, get a hold of yourself!"

Chase went stiff, and gave Adelaide one last shake, before letting go and sitting down on the podiums steps. Adelaide frowned, "I can wish you away if you don't watch it!" Chase laughed, "Hah, fat chance; you've only got one wish."

Slowly, to our horror, she pulled an unused wishing coin, out of her pocket. Chase stood up quickly, and tackled Adelaide, crashing her to the floor, and grabbing the coin from her grasp.

He did a roll away, and took off, with Adelaide in hot pursuit. She didn't get very far. About three steps later, she screamed, "I wish for the Fey Tourluth to be my personal bodyguard, until the day Chase tells me he loves me!"

A shimmery form appeared next to Adelaide, and as it hardened, we all stopped.

Now, we were in trouble. Not only was Adelaide in control of EAS, she was in control…

Of Tourluth himself

 **Not my usual fic right?**

 **The Ever After's have long been a favorite book series of mine. I've set this fic in the time of the third book, because it was too much work to write about the 4rth (Which is now out, HORRAY!)**

 **If you guys see any weird things like "Commenters" Or names you don't know, tell me. This was originally written for my friends, so I had to edit it for yall to get.**

 **So anyways, hope you love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase's POV**

Someone punch me…hard. Not only does Adelaide have EAS at her fingertips, but I am the one who get Tourluth out. I feel horrible about saying this, but I really can't do it. Not can't…I won't do it.

Now, Adelaide is spreading her orders, stupid stuff, like, "Make me a throne." And, "Make me a statue."

It's enough to make anyone sick, whether you're there or not.

Rory, me and a few characters had bolted, and I brought them to my house. It was safe, a magic bubble surrounded it, and so I could keep people out with no problem at all.

Ben spoke up first, "Ok, now what?"

He voiced what everyone was thinking; I groaned and sat down on the couch. Rory sat down next to me, "We can reverse it, right? Now we have the wishing coin…we can do almost anything we need, bring the Director back…"

I shook my head, "She already put limits on the wishes, and by the way, what limit did she put on the first wish, I missed that part." Rory sighed, and put her head in her hands, "She wants me to disappear, basically. She wants to have the part of my life I've had so far…my friends…the Triumvirate…my parents."

I almost laughed. It was either that or punches something. "Well, were in the same boat then." Rory nodded, "I guess we are."

I felt something in my pocket; it was the present…Rory's present. I must have put it in my pocket when I heard the kids screaming. I began to pull it out, "Umm…Rory…I…"

Rain came barreling in the room, "Hey Chase, what's Kenneth doing outside the door?" I sighed, and placed the box back in my pocket, "I don't know, let's go see."

I could give it to her another time…we did have all the time in the world.

 **Adelaide POV:**

This was perfection in the making.

I had three kids making me a magic statue, four making me a throne, and fifteen making the place for the special binding oath. Yes…I had made another wish…one that would get me what I wanted.

The wish I had made was standing right next to me, laughing joyously. She said, "I must say, your little scheme is wondrous your highness." I curtsied, "Thank you your majesty, but the best is yet to come, what would you like?"

The wish smiled, "Nothing…just the fulfillment of the deal you gave me…only then will I complete mine." I nodded, "That was the agreement." The wish laughed, "Oh…and if you ever wish to come live in my castle…its open for you any day!"

I shook my head, "That would be nice, but its' just a bit too cold for me out there."

 **Rory's POV:**

As Chase opened the door, I noticed Kenneth had a strange look on his face. It was an emotion I had never seen on his face before. Fear

Kenneth quickly thrust a letter into Chase's hand, "Take it, and please, oh please make the right choice this time!" Chase frowned, "What are you talking about, get in here, before Adelaide sees…"

Kenneth grabbed Chase's shoulders and shook him, "Read the note Chase, read it quickly, and forget about your stupid ego!" Lena snorted, "You're saying HE has an ego? Check your own pockets dude."

I pushed forward, something was wrong, "Kenneth, calm down…what's wrong, what did she do?" Kenneth was about to answer, then he went stiff, I could see a sheet of ice wash down his back to his feet, "I have to go…do it right Chase…you might get out of this alive."

Without a glance back, Kenneth ran back toward the courtyard, leaving us with a note and no clue what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rory's POV**

Chase sat on the ground, with all of us sitting in a circle around him. It seemed strange, one minuet life was so normal…

Well…EAS normal

I looked over Chase's shoulder at the note, I couldn't read much from this position, but I did see the signature at the bottom. I almost screamed in his ear, but I caught myself in time.

Chase took a sharp breath, "I can't read this…Ben…you read it." Ben took it slowly, knowing that if Chase couldn't read it, it was bad. He began to read our worst fears out loud.

 _Dear Chase_

 _You'll have to come out and meet your destiny sometime, I can't wait forever. So, I did something that would…help you along a little. You remember our dearest enemy, Solang the great sorceress? Well, look out your little window and gaze upon your worst enemy. We both want something. She…of course…wants Rory. And I…of course…want you._

 _When you're ready, meet me at the courtyard with Rory, so we can make some binding oaths. The first is that Rory must live with the Snow Queen, forever, doing whatever she says, and giving up a fight for any…slight…pain inflicted._

 _The third will be that I shall never take over EAS anymore, or any longer. The Director will be restored back to her position as leader…but only after the second one is completed._

 _You must promise to never marry anyone but me, to only be friends with whoever I say to be, and to seal the deal with a kiss._

 _Every hour you don't comply, I will give the Snow Queen the ability to kill three kids of her choosing. Don't think little Lena and her boyfriend Kyle will be spared, and certainly not your own precious Father and Mother._

 _You don't want them to end up like Cal…right? And you certainly don't want Rory to have to go thru what you did, with her little sister and her own family. I can do this…_

 _A warning from your one True love_

 _Adelaide_ *****

That's when I began to cry.

 **Chase's POV**

I couldn't speak. Reading the first three lines was torture enough… but maybe I shouldn't have read it at all. Now my head was spinning, almost everyone was talking at once and running over to the window to look…I needed silence. Then I heard Rory crying. My head cleared.

I leaned over to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. It was a natural reaction, Mom had cried so much… I almost pulled it back when I remembered this was _Rory_ crying. But I didn't.

She leaned against me, and began to stop crying, slowly. I almost laughed, realizing what I was doing.

Then…it all made sense. I couldn't do this to Rory, but I couldn't bear the thought that for us to save people, we would have to sacrifice us.

Not Rory and Chase…but…us.

How far had we gotten in our friendship, all we had been thru…we had almost died together hundreds of times now, and now…?

Rory had stopped crying, but neither of us had let go. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the gift. "It's a weird time, but I got this…for us."

She took it, and we let go. As Rory opened it, a look of surprise washed over her face, "It's a necklace…with three charms, a giant…a shard of glass…and a wolf."

I nodded, "Each one is to remind you…of what you've been able to accomplish…all you can accomplish. You've beaten something bigger than you, the giant on the beanstalk, and saved me and Lena. Then, you beat a Fey prince at his own game, something no one has ever done before. Then…you beat the enemy's own fighter, and saved thousands of people doing it." Rory looked at me, "That wasn't all me though!" I shook my head, "It wasn't the sword Rory, you have to…"

Rory sighed, "It wasn't the sword Chase…it was you."

I stared at her, "What?"

Rory smiled, "The giant…I would have never gotten down the stupid beanstalk without you, and I didn't know it then of course. Fael had you ready to be killed; I was ready to do anything to save you. And when that…troll thing had you pinned down, and you got hurt…my only thought was to get you out of there!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was then I noticed everyone was in the other room, talking quietly. Why would they do that? Then I realized what had just happened. I think Rory did too.

We both turned red, "Oh, crap. Umm…we should probably get a plan started, another one of those, 'fate-of-the-world-on-our-shoulders' thing." Rory laughed, "We have to do those a lot."

It was only then I realized something else. My hand was warm. I looked down…

My hand was holding Rory's.

And she wasn't pulling away.

 **Rory's POV**

As Chase and I walked out the door, we knew the plan. It was so simple, yet my own mind was bursting at the seams, wondering if I could do it right. Geez, I am so not sure if I am ready for this.

But as I walked next to Chase, he put his arm around my shoulders again. This might have been part of the plan, but I think we both knew that if this went wrong…we might never see each other again. A few years ago, I might have pulled away. Now, I walked closer to him.

As we walked into the courtyard, all I saw was pink, glitter, and horror. She had made a statue of herself, and it looked like garbage rolled up in tin foil…pink tin foil. She had painted the tree of Hope pink and every other leaf purple or pink. Daisy wore a crown, and next to both of them…was my nightmare.

Yup, she really did it this time.

Adelaide rose from her chair, steaming at the sight of us two. It was pretty comical, but we both had to keep straight faces. She walked down the platform, and stood next to me. Then she whispered in my ear, "Get away from my boyfriend."

The words stung…really stung. Chase and me pulled away, but kept our hands intertwined. Adelaide looked like a soda bottle that had been shook from side to side way to many times.

I had one second of fear, when I turned to look at Chase, and saw no one behind him at first…then something tapped me twice on the back.

The glamor had worked. This was going to be epic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adelaide's POV**

I saw them looking at each other, and holding hands. Real cute. I pretended not to notice, so they wouldn't think they could bother me. I have a talent with covering up my feelings. I smiled at the Snow Queen, but she looked different. She looked…sad?

I also noticed Lena was crying, if Lena was crying, then nothing would happen, that was obvious. The three always kept in touch with everything.

I took Rory's wrist, and dragged her away from Chase, making sure to ignore her pleads, "Adelaide, stop grabbing me so tightly, sheesh!" I laughed, "Are you kidding? This is nothing to the pain you will be feeling."

I stepped up onto the podium and took the mike, "And now friends, here is where the tale of Aurora ends...one of the best failed tales of all times." The Snow Queen smiled at Rory, "My new little princess…what a wonderful present."

Rory was always strange, but when she smiled at the Snow Queen, I nearly flipped. Then something happened.

Rory began to melt.

And when she was gone, standing in her place, was a very mad Ben.

Whoops.

 **Chase's POV**

It was an easy plan, I had Ben behind me, and Kyle behind Rory. Then, when Rory was grabbed by Adelaide, we switched without a movement in the glamour. It took a lot of magic, but it worked.

Lena stood up from her position in the crowd, she yelled out the battle cry, "Retreat!"

We wanted to confuse the enemy.

Kyle grabbed and twisted Adelaide's arm, Ben snatched the coin out of her hand and wished the Snow Queen away. As she was dissolving, she snatched Adelaide's shirt collar, "I want my bargain, and you lied to me!"

Adelaide snatched at her throne, holding on tightly to the chair. The Snow Queen was torn between EAS and her world of frozen wasteland. I yelled out, "Adelaide, let go, you're bringing her back in!"

Unfortunately, Solang heard me too. She began fighting the wish. All characters broke the glamor, rushing over to the podium. Kenneth grabbed Adelaide while Kyle and Lena worked together to push the Snow Queens hands off of Adelaide collar.

The rest of the characters, while Adelaide was busy, started attacking a dumbfounded Tourluth, and shoving him thru the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rory's POV**

Now we still had a problem, EAS was still under Adelaide power, and only she could undo the wish. Presently, though, our queen was crying from the fear that she had almost gotten killed. She was collapsed in Chase's arms, who looked a bit confused. Then, Chase got an idea.

Immediately, Chase and Kenneth switched looks, only, Kenneth didn't know it. It was no secret that Kenneth had a crush on Adelaide, and now, Chase could avert a crisis and make a kid happy. Phew.

As Adelaide opened her eyes, Kyle switched Chase and Kenneth, and Chase himself dropped the glamor as he dropped Adelaide into Kenneth's arms. Adelaide never knew what happened, all she knew was that Kenneth had saved her.

And that's enough to make any Cinderella wanna-be happy.

 **Chase's POV**

A happily ever after isn't easy to get, but we managed it. After Adelaide undid the spell, and came out of probation, she and Kenneth paired up. Now, however, she hates the Triumvirates guts.

Who cares?

Just as long as I never have to kiss anyone but Rory

And that's all I've ever really worried about.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys

So everyone keeps asking me to update, but the story is over. I thought I wrapped it up pretty well, but if you think I left some ends unwrapped, please let me know, otherwise...its done. All finished and yeah, that's about it.

On the subject of other stories, I have a poll on my page, that I would love you guys to fill out.

 **The Poll Decides My Next Fanfiction**

So yeah, its pretty important. Other then that, that's about it, thanks for everything, and when your done with this...

REVIEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


End file.
